The second coin toss
by Lacey99
Summary: Another coin toss


The second coin toss

Just some Harm and Mac fun. The character's aren't mine, but mistakes are.

Harm and Mac's apartment

London, UK

Mac slowed to a walk as she neared the front door of the building. She opened the door adn prepared for the last part of her morning run, the stairs leading up to their top floor apartment.

Harm looked up when the front door opened and Mac stumbled in and lay down on the floor. He laughed as he stood. "Did you finally beat my time?"

Mac only offered him a glare as she turned to her back. "Give me some water," she said between heavy breaths.

Harm went to the kitchen and fetched a bottle from the fridge. He was still smiling when he handed her the water. "How many seconds is it up to my time now?"

She took the water from him as she sat up. "Ten," she said as she opened the bottle and swallowed a mouthful. "I'm going to beat you."

Harm smiled even wider as he helped her to her feet. "Not going to happen."

Mac gave him a glare. "I hate you."

Harm laughed. "No, you love me," he said and pulled her close.

Mac looked into his eyes and she had to smile. "I do love you," she admitted and kissed him.

"Oh no, not this again," Mattie said as she entered the room with her little brother on her hip. "Look away Matthew."

Mac and Harm broke apart. "Good morning," Mac said as she reached for her son.

"I'm meeting Claire and Anna for breakfast. I'll be home for dinner," Mattie said as she turned to leave.

"Be careful," Harm said.

"I always am, Dad," Mattie said as she closed the front door behind her.

Mac handed Matthew over to her husband. "I'll take a shower. Maybe when I'm done I'll find eggs and bacon waiting for me."

"Maybe that's why you can't beat me, because you eat all that bacon," Harm teased.

"Are you calling me fat Rabb?" Mac asked, trying to sound angry.

Harm sobered up. "You're perfect. Right Matthew? Mommy is beautiful."

"Nice save honey," Mac said with a cute smile as she left her two boys alone.

Three years into their marriage they were still in London, they had been blessed with a beautiful boy and Mattie's recovery. Mac had a small position at the American Embassy, and spent the rest of her time at home with their son. They were happy, even though Mac had some regrets about leaving her career and Harm wasn't just happy with his new position. They had promised to give their new life at least two years before they decided anything should change. With the arrival of Matthew eighteen months ago their careers had taken a second place and they still hadn't taken the time to discuss any potential changes.

Later in the day when Matthew had his nap, Mac found Harm in his home office. He was sitting in his chair looking thoughtfully out the window.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mac said as she walked into the room.

He smiled when he saw her. After three years of marriage he still couldn't get enough of her. He had all he could ever want, but still there was something missing.

"Just thinking," he said quietly. "Aunt Hilda called again. She wants me to make a decision about the farm."

Harm's grandma had passed away last year, and now his aunt wanted him to take over the farm or agree to sell it. Harm hadn't managed to make a decision about it yet and his aunt was getting impatient.

"What are you thinking?" Mac asked as she sat down on the desk in front of him.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

Mac gave him an odd look. "Of course I am, Harm."

"Do you have everything you could possibly want?" he asked, knowing that she missed her career.

"Pretty much," she said and reached for his hand. "What's this about?"

Harm hesitated. "I have this dream," he finally said.

Mac knew her husband well enough not to rush him, but now she had a hard time not to. "And?"

"I can see us living in the city, maybe we start our own law firm, and we have a big house with a big yard, and in the weekends we go to the farm and Matthew and I can take Sarah up, and you can finally get that dog you've been dreaming about. We'd be closer to Mattie, and we'd get to see Mom and Frank more." Harm tugged her hand and motioned for her to sit on his lap. Mac willingly obliged, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's a nice dream," she said as she relaxed into his embrace.

"We'd get to spend more time with your Uncle Matt, and it would be easier for Chloe to visit us," Harm continued and kissed her hand. "Bud and Harriet would be happy to have us closer too."

"Harm, are you sure that you're ready to give up your Navy career?" Mac asked, unsure if he'd really thought it true.

"I would have given it up three years ago if the coin had landed differently," he said.

Faith have been good to us."

Harm got that look where Mac knew he'd gotten a brilliant idea. "What? She asked.

Harm reached into his desk drawer and fetched the JAG coin he'd gotten from Bud after he'd tossed it at McMurphy's the night of their engagement. "Let's make faith decide."

Mac nodded. "Okay."

Harm arranged the coin, ready to flip it he asked, "Heads or tales?"

Mac hesitated. "Heads, we go home. Tails, we stay here."

Harm nodded. "Ready?" He waited for her nod before he flipped the coin.

They shared a loving look as the coin hit the floor. They both stood and looked down. Again they looked at each other and both smiled. "I guess we're going home then," Harm said and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you Harm," Mac said and kissed him deeply.

When the kiss ended Harm looked at his wife with a cute smile. "Mac, I feel there's something I should tell you."

Mac looked at him with anticipation. "Okay?"

"You know how you're trying to beat my record up the stairs?" he said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Mac said questioningly.

"It's just that there's no way you'll ever break that," he said matter of factually.

"Sure I can, I only need to be ten second faster. I can do that," she said stubbornly.

Harm hesitated again. "The problem is that I left out one tiny bit of information. My record starts in the basement of the building, so even if you improve with those ten seconds, my record still stands because I have more stairs."

Mac's jaw fell. "You lied to me?"

"No," Harm defended himself. "I just didn't correct your wrong assumptions." He reached for her hand. "Please don't be mad."

Mac shrugged. "I did think it was strange that I was so close to beating you. After all you are a fast runner."

"So you won't hurt me in my sleep?" he asked flirtingly as he leaned down and kissed her. "Because I love you very much, and I love that you still bother to compete with me."

Mac smiled. "You are safe."

The End.


End file.
